


绿岭孤鸦 02

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Summary: 不是车。但不知道为什么突然被屏蔽······





	绿岭孤鸦 02

入夜，绿岭里的别墅还在这半山岭中散发着幽光。  
门口腰间别枪的保镖在黑夜里目不转睛地盯着山下空荡的公路上停着的一辆全黑色的商务车，那辆车子里的人的脸同样对准别墅，手上举着望远镜观察着不算灯火通明的别墅。  
“真无聊。孝叔总是派我来做这种事。”举着望远镜的人抱怨了一句，放下了酸胀的手臂，揉了揉发干的双眼，另一个举着望远镜的人也学着他放下手，靠在座椅上安慰道：“反正又不是每天都做这样的事，你有什么好抱怨的。”  
“那个吴世勋到底什么来头？”坐在方向盘前的人问道。  
“啧。”刚才第一个放下望远镜的人用一种十分不屑的语气说道：“这你都不知道？吴青行的儿子，刚回国接手中国的分公司。”  
“吴青行？”坐在方向盘前的人思考了一下，顿时瞪大了眼睛，握紧方向盘的手突然攥紧，自言自语道：“那不就是97年在香港和孝叔分道扬镳的······”  
“嘘！快别说了，事情都过去这么久了······”副驾驶的人用望远镜敲了一下驾驶座位上的人的头，小声叫骂道。  
后座的人听着远处林子里乌鸦简单粗厉叫唤，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他转头瞟了一眼多媒体，上面显示的时间是凌晨三点半，“见鬼了，这地方怎么还会有乌鸦，我以为吴世勋那种富家子弟都喜欢住在清静的地方。。  
“我先眯一会，轮到你们看了。”从刚刚开始就没有参与谈话的人突然放下望远镜，对着其他两个已经聊了好久天的人说道。  
“知道了！真烦。”

张艺兴只穿了一件过大的、刚好盖住大腿的纯白色短袖，他撑着胳膊按住躺在床上的吴世勋的肩膀，双腿岔开，用膝盖夹住他的腰，将臀部翘得高高的。吴世勋双手从他的腰肢抚向了他的臀部，大力的揉捏着，张艺兴笑出了声，低下头啃咬着他的脖子和胸肌，一边说着下流的话挑拨着他的欲望，一时间寂静的房间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和牙齿啃噬的脆响。  
“今天不行。”他突然伸手按住了吴世勋想要替他扩张的手，轻轻地俯下身吻了吻他的嘴角说道：“刚才吃了东西。”  
张艺兴向来十分注意卫生，每一次做之前，他都会提前五个小时滴食不进，把自己清理干净。吴世勋听完后低声抱怨了一句，停止了接吻。  
他翻身平躺在床上，盯着天花板出神冷静，片刻后，吴世勋长臂一伸，将张艺兴搂进了自己的怀中，他用手将他的头抵在自己的胸膛上，细细地嗅着张艺兴发丝上牛奶的乳香，感到一阵踏实和温馨。  
但他眼神却透过没有拉上窗帘的落地窗盯着远处山岭下公路上的车皱起了眉毛，张艺兴把玩着他脖子上的项链，抬眼看着他的下颚说道：“明天跟你去公司吧，估计孝叔会派人跟着我。”  
他刚说完便从吴世勋的眼神中读出了信息，一副“我早就猜到”的表情。

他和吴世勋一起离开学校已经有两年了，这还是张艺兴第一次光明正大的去吴世勋工作的地方，尽管后面跟着一条尾巴，但戏总得做全。  
“你今天记得在他们面前把你在学校那副玩世不恭样子拿出来做给他们看。”张艺兴坐在副驾驶上，示意握着方向盘的吴世勋往后视镜看去，笔直的公路上那辆昨晚便停在路口的观望别墅的商务车像影子一样跟随着他们。  
“他们是故意暴露自己行踪的吗？”吴世勋嗤笑道，将油门一踩到底，黑色的奔驰便在空荡的疾驰起来。  
“看来是的。估计他们已经在酒店预定了位置。”张艺兴皱着眉，手中抱着一个方枕，他看着后视镜里怎么也甩不掉尾巴，眼神越来越暗，“这次孝叔手里的那批货，绝对不能让他走私到第三方国家。”  
“希望吧。”

吴氏集团产业下的一家五星级商务型酒店坐落于这座城市的市中心，两年前来自西班牙的酒店的经理因为身体疾病辞职，报酬丰厚的职位当然令许多经验丰富、具有专业知识的酒店管理人员趋之若鹜，但吴氏集团董事长吴青行力排众议，据理力争，将这一重任交给了自己还未成年的儿子。  
当然，这一决定对外绝对保密，因为董事会的每一个人谁都不能预测媒体会怎么报道这一件看起来极其荒谬实际上也很冒险的一个决定。  
吴世勋的办公室设置在酒店的顶层，配套设施丝毫不亚于总统套房，办公的书房与酒店注重文化的定位大相径庭。张艺兴环视着吴世勋空荡整洁的办公室，将视线固定在了三米长的办公桌后面汗牛充栋的管理类书籍，感叹了一句，“刚接手公司那会儿很累吧。”  
“这只是我们家族企业的冰山一角，众多酒店里十分不起眼的一间，所以他们做决定的时候根本没问过我。”吴世勋摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑，站在落地窗前，他可以在这里环视这座城市最有名的夜景。  
“每天早上我站在着扇窗前，我总是忍不住消极地想，自己不过是被迫接受和爱上。”  
张艺兴站在他的身旁，看着明媚的阳光照进一整间办公室，远处的码头正值一天中最繁忙的时刻，彩色的集装箱被移动和吊高，轮船乘着金色的阳光徐徐靠岸，带着黄色安全帽的工人身着工作服穿梭在尽然有序的货品中。  
“日子说不上有多痛苦，我不清楚这是不是我必须承担的责任，我只知道我至今没办法爱上。”  
他的声音很轻，张艺兴屏住了呼吸，静静地思考吴世勋的话，也许每一个人都在负重前行，张艺兴想，却不知道如何开口。他转头看向檀木制成的办工作上那个摆放整齐、用黄金打造的“总经理”三个字的工作牌，心口一阵压抑。  
吴世勋看了一眼腕上的表，转头看向张艺兴说道：“到了巡视各岗位的时间了，我现在要去各部门经理的办公室了解近期一下他们近期的工作情况。”  
这还是他第一次用如此机械、专业的口吻对张艺兴转述他即将要做的工作，这瞬间张艺兴觉得吴世勋昨天晚上对他的抚摸和亲吻都是假象，他觉得自己的眼眶有些发热，无论如何也不愿意在这间带给他压抑的办公室里继续待下去。  
“你等等我！”张艺兴朝着吴世勋喊道，快步跟上，在关上门的时候他瞥见一旁的展览柜上摆放的各式各样的证书，上面清一色是用鎏金烫出来的“吴世勋”三个大字。  
“所以你之前在美国就已经修完了MBA？”张艺兴跟着他进了电梯，看着他按下“F2”，在封闭幽静的环境下吴世勋的脸看起来更加地冷漠。  
“嗯。”他目不斜视地回答了一句，片刻后似乎意识到了自己的回答有些冷淡，便补充了一句：“国际酒店管理MBA ”。

市场销售部与低层活动层紧靠在一起。出了电梯门，张艺兴默不作声地跟在吴世勋的身后，他静静地打量着吴世勋，眼底的情感十分复杂，既有钦佩又有同情。  
钦佩他小小年纪却拥有天赋异禀的管理能力、独当一面经营着这家酒店，同情他满怀理想却迫于现实无法自由驰骋、有趣的灵魂禁锢在冷酷的生意场。  
一身高级定制的黑色西装包裹着他将近一米九的身材，纯手工皮鞋被打理得油光程亮，踩在干净得发光的大理石面上显得十分有格调。  
张艺兴低头看了眼自己身上的橙色卫衣和黑色破洞裤，撇了撇嘴，明明是相同的年纪，吴世勋看起来却成熟得多了。  
“本来我打算不吃早餐的，今天你来了，就带你去餐厅吃吧。”吴世勋不咸不淡的声音传来，打断了张艺兴的思绪，其实有钱人的生活并没有表面上那么光鲜亮丽，所有人的日子，无论是贫穷还是富有，终究要归于平淡，忙碌的时候都会选择不吃早餐。  
他想着，快步上前，像个孩童似的一把搂住了吴世勋的手臂，笑嘻嘻地叮嘱了一句：“再忙也要记得吃饭。”  
这句充满关切的话语像极了平凡却幸福的家庭里妻子常常叮嘱丈夫的话，吴世勋想着，情不自禁地露出了一个发自内心的笑容。  
也许是公事缠身，每一点生活的琐事都让他感到新鲜，因为一旦想到接下来的一天要在冰冷的办公室和没有灵魂的数字待在一起，他便觉得无趣。  
还有就是将近一年的时间，张艺兴都在以身试险与孝叔周旋，在见不到他的日子里，吴世勋更加心浮气躁、提心吊胆，整夜因为担忧而失眠。  
只有跟张艺兴在一起的时候，吴世勋才觉得自己的生活是充满烟火气息、平淡而温馨的。  
其他的时候，面对清冷豪华的别墅、相敬如宾的父母、注重辈分礼仪的长辈，吴世勋时常感到窒息。  
或许是小时候在美国过惯了散漫自由的日子，他更愿意花时间在意义不大的事情上，比如和各种各样的人聊天相处，比如坐在街边的石凳上观察每一个路过的人。  
吴世勋深信，繁华靡丽, 过眼皆空。   
在张艺兴的想象里，吴世勋说的餐厅不过是高级的食堂，直到他亲眼所见，才明白过来是自己孤陋寡闻了。  
占地面积七百平米的餐厅采用的是给人富丽堂皇感觉的欧式风格，地板及墙内装饰均有暖色调的丹东绿大理石铺成，雕刻着精美花纹的爱奥尼克圆柱起到了支撑建筑的作用，大小不一的就餐空间由各式各样的水晶玻璃条形吊灯分隔开，古典的欧式沙发下铺着白色的羊毛地毯。  
明媚的阳光从东南面的玻璃幕墙射进来，配上中央独立空调，使得餐厅的就餐环境冬暖夏凉，视线敞亮。颜色偏橙的长方形的大理石餐台上摆放着令人赏心悦目的绿色植物。  
至少十个不同风味的餐厅拥有其专门且独立的厨房，穿戴整齐的厨师在陈列柜后以完全透明的形式展示其制作菜肴的过程。  
许多穿着白色衬衫和黑色西装裤的餐厅服务人员端着各式各样的餐品在电梯间穿梭，为酒店的客人外送佳肴；也有餐桌服务式的工作人员在门口待命，接待着每一位下楼用餐的客人······既可以品尝到具有异国风情的俄式大餐，又有宫保鸡丁这类具有中国特色的传统名菜；既有不浮华且实惠的德国黑啤又有不失格调奢华的顶级香槟；冷热交替、甜咸相加的法餐、营养快捷的美式佳肴、享誉世界的意式大餐、简洁清淡的英式西餐；水酒果品应有尽有。  
十点刚过，正是享用“brunch”的最佳时刻，前一天晚上尽情狂欢，第二天睡个懒觉，然后悠闲地起床，享用一顿美味的早午餐。  
说着不同国家语言，拥有着不同肤色的人都聚集到了餐厅，与亲朋好友和趣味相投的人联络感情，美妙典雅的乐曲声音“似听到又听不到”。  
餐厅里用餐的人并没有因为两人的到来而露出惊讶的神色，只把他们当成了普通的客人，只有工作人员难掩讶异的神色，纷纷将目光投向两人。  
尽管受到过良好的职业素质训练，每一位酒店里的工作人员对外都三缄其口，但人作为一种社会性极强的生物，私下里却难免议论自己那位五官凌厉，身材修长，一头辨识度极高的橘色系干净清爽的短发，明明未成年却散发着男性成熟荷尔蒙的上司。  
关于吴世勋的私生活更是公司私下里各部门的重点八卦话题。

“你感觉到了吗？”张艺兴撕牛角面包的手突然停下，他抬起头来看对面已然适应的人说道。  
“什么？”吴世勋闻言看向张艺兴，他的嘴角沾上了面包屑和红色的蔓越莓果酱，吴世勋笑了起来，没有回答他的问题，只是道了句：“把头伸过来。”  
“赤裸裸的视线！”张艺兴说着，十分听话地将头往前伸，吴世勋宽厚干燥的手边抚上了他的脸，用大拇指给他拭掉了嘴边的残渣。  
“真让人不舒服。”他说着，在吴世勋放下手之后，又用自己的衣袖给自己擦了擦嘴。每一位服务员在路过时，都会朝她们的总经理露出标准的笑容点头问好，而吴世勋只是例行公事般点头回应，张艺兴丝毫不能从他的表情里看出他对这类行为自我理解，他看上去更像是在照本宣科。  
“你的设想是对的。”吴世勋突然开口，朝张艺兴的后方看去，眼神变得凌厉了起来，他听完便扭头张望，嘴里咀嚼的样子在看到熟悉的面孔时停住了，张艺兴嗤笑了一声，骂道：“那狗娘养的东西还真不是人，把十年前一些古惑仔的无赖表现带到现在。”  
“这又不是黑帮电影，搞这么明目张胆的跟踪······”张艺兴趁没有别人注意，朝着那些看向自己的人比了个中指，转头对吴世勋说道：“不知道那老头心里又在打着什么算盘。”  
“反正你小心一点，我看那些人都是从九十年代起就跟着孝叔的，说他们没有捅过人我都不相信。”吴世勋面露厉色，目不转睛地盯着那群人。  
“我觉得孝叔不会伤害我。”张艺兴将盘子里最后一点果酱涂到吃剩的面包上，抬手捏住了吴世勋的下巴，强迫他转移视线，将最后一口酸甜可口的面包塞进了吴世勋的嘴里，看着他的眼睛真诚地说道：“孝叔说我像一个人······”  
一个重情重义的人。  
\---tbc  
原创，禁一切。  
单纯脑洞，切勿上升正主。


End file.
